


It should've been

by rekkanoken



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: F/M, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, VENT ONESHOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekkanoken/pseuds/rekkanoken
Summary: Akako is troubled by the fact she is still alive, and by the fact that Midori deserved better.
Relationships: Kira Hiroto/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	It should've been

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> \- The Canonical characters might be OOC, and I apologise for that  
> \- Again, this is a venting oneshot, so don't feel free to criticize this work  
> \- there is cursing, because Kira Hiroto, the GOD STRIK-

The sounds of a car coming right towards them on a high speed could be heard by the two girls. It was so sudden, that they felt it hit them. 

Akako soon felt onto the ground after being sent flying a few steps away from where she and her companion stood before. She hit her head hard enough for blood to come out, but she didn't care about that. In fact, she did not even care about the car being set ablaze after hitting a tree not so far away from her.

"... M... Midori...?" She called out softly, looking around as she desperately searched for the said girl. Her brown orbs widened in fear when she spotted the brown haired girl. She wasn't reacting, she couldn't see her forest green colored eyes. 

Akako then attempted to crawl towards Midori, as her legs were trembling. However, she was starting to feel dizzy. The more she got close, the more she felt like closing her eyes. 

And suddenly, everything went black.

\---

A soft gasp came out from Akako as her eyes snapped open. Slowly, she first stared at her delicate hands and then, she touched her forehead.

Ah, that same nightmare. 

That same reminder that haunted her since that day. 

'... It should've been me.' the black haired girl thought to herself, sitting up from her position, and then checked the clock. It was barely 5 AM.

Dressing herself up, she had quietly stepped out of the dorm she shared with no one. Hopefully no one in the team was up around these hours. 

Akako just felt devastated. Midori was gone forever, and it was all her fault. If she was just quicker at catching up to her, and stronger to push her far away from the car...

Midori could be here. They could just... Enjoy their lifes.

Stepping into the empty cafeteria, Akako turned on the lights made her way to the ovens. She filled the teapot with water, and carefully turned on the fire of the oven to prepare herself some cups of hot water. Maybe even splash it on her face despite the damage it could cause.

Not that it was anything special compared to what happened to Midori.

"Oi."

Akako quickly snapped her head towards the door, as it was where the voice had came from. There stood Kira Hiroto, who was still in a normal shirt and a pair of plain pants. He did look sleepy and rather irritated.

"What the hell are you up around these hours?" The male asked, scoffing. 

Akako did not respond, however, and her attention returned to the teapot. This annoyed the God Striker. The girl could be so unresponsive most of the times.

"I'm talking to you, so answer!" 

"Could you quiet down? There are people that are still asleep." 

Her answer just made him more agitated. He was about to say something, but only scoffed. Hiroto then approached Akako, who then turned off the oven and carefully picked the scorching teapot. 

"... Do you want a cup?" Akako asked softly, her eyes not meeting with his pale red colored's.

"... Sure."

The cup of warm water was handed to him after she filled them. She then quietly headed to one of the many empty tables with the cup and the teapot, and the God Striker followed.

"... Just what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked again, but this time it was a murmur. Even so, Akako could hear it 

"... Does it matter?" Akako asked instead, her voice soft and quiet. "... It's going to disappear soon enough anyways."

"They might stay forever if you keep acting like this." Hiroto scoffed, placing a hand on his chin as his arm on the desk supported the weight. "Better let it out than bottle it until it destroys you."

He was right. 

But it was too late.

Who said that it didn't destroy Akako completely already?

And even so, she hesitated. She had never told this to anyone aside from the guys she lived with. She didn't even tell anyone from Inakuni.

And yet, Hiroto, of all people...

"... I should've been the one who died that day."

Hiroto couldn't help himself but to raise a brow in confusion, but he soon connected it all.

The guilt of surviving an accident was eating her.

"... I was supposed to watch out for her, but I couldn't even do the simplest things." She continued softly, and the God Striker could hear a small crack from Akako's soft voice. "I don't understand why she's the one that gets to go when I'm the one who's at fault."

"... Stop with that bullshit, will you?" 

That made Akako look up to the male, who seemed more annoyed than she had expected.

"Why can't you just accept that the person that died is not mad at you?" Hiroto sounded like he was reprimanding the girl. "Look, if I were to be that person, I'd sure be glad that you're safe. And hey, I'm the one who's supposed to have a shitty personality between us both."

Was he... Attempting to cheer her up?

"... Is that why you're so afraid of opening up?" He then asked again, this time softly. "Grow up, Minami. No one here is going to die on you and you're not going to die on us. If you actually do, then I'm going to punch you."

Akako blinked in genuine confusion. How is he supposed to punch her if she dies?

"... Alright."

"And don't reply so normally to a threat!"

"... Alright."

Hiroto let out an annoyed grunt, but then smiled slightly as soon as he noticed the glint in Akako's eyes.

She felt happy.

Honestly, he did not expect such girl to be so... Emotionally delicate.

Heh...

He would never guess that she could look so beautiful when she was happy.

\---BONUS---

The sound of someone barging in from the door could be heard as it echoed through the cafeteria.

"HAH! Two losers are having a morning date?" Fudou managed to let it a tease, which it ticked Hiroto off.

"FUCK OFF, BALD HEAD."


End file.
